


Last night in paradise.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oh My God, Pool Sex, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags...</p><p>Dwalin and Ori's last night in the vacation estate...time to make the most of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> For Becksibee
> 
> (2/4 prompts)

Dwalin floated around the shimmering pool in the bright moonlight of the warm evening, he and his boyfriend Ori had rented the large estate for their first holiday together that was nestled next to Dwalin's brother's house that he purchased long ago where Ori's elder brothers were staying too, and unfortunately tonight was their last night. However, Ori was already asleep and it was far too hot in their room so Dwalin had snuck out of bed and dove into the pool with only his boxers on, the water was warm from the evening air and the setting sun that had gone to rest less than a few hours ago.

 

Dwalin dipped under the water briefly before resurfacing and wiping his hands over his face, just then a slim figure approached the pools edge but Dwalin didn't notice until the sound of a soft fabric hit the floor. The large man turned to see Ori stood, naked as the day he was born and his silky blue robe pooled around his ankles.

 

"Would you like some company?" Ori asked as he hands stroked down his sides and stopped at the tops of his supple thighs, framing perfectly everything Ori had to offer.

 

"Depends. Who is my company?" Dwalin asked gruffly and Ori giggled before stepping into the warm water and approaching Dwalin slowly, the large man watching as the water caressed Ori's pale curves like it was a transparent cloak around his waist.

 

"Well, my partner has seemed to have disappeared, so I suppose you just have me." Ori replied with a cheeky grin and Dwalin chuckled, the small man was so close now he could feel the heat radiate off him through the water.

 

"Nothing wrong with you, lad." Dwalin said before his eyes roamed over Ori again and he suddenly felt incredibly overdressed in his thin pair of boxers that were now growing tight around him. "Nothing wrong at all."

 

Ori blushed brightly and took one step forward again towards Dwalin, the large man then knew he was close enough so he propelled forward in the water and ensnared Ori in his strong arms, causing the smaller man to squeak in surprise before they began to kiss passionately, both barely able to keep their hands off one another as they stroked and held each other gently. This lasted for many minutes before Dwalin ran them across the pool and slammed them into the smooth tiled wall. His lips sliding and nipping at Ori's damp neck as the smaller man moaned and rubbed his bare cock against Dwalin's clothed one. Dwalin moaned loudly as Ori nibbled on his earlobe before the small man giggled and hushed him.

 

"Dwalin, my brother's might still be awake, we need to be quiet."

 

Dwalin nodded quickly but he wasn't listening because while Ori had began talking the small man slipped his wet hand into Dwalin's boxers and wrapped it around his hard length, jerking it gently as Dwalin groaned and gently bit Ori's neck to stop himself from practically screaming. 

 

"We- we should go inside." Ori panted but Dwalin shook his head in the crook of Ori's neck and huffed.

 

"No, no Imma have you right here." Dwalin said as his hand drifted to Ori's soft thighs and wrapped them around his waist before his hands sunk to the crevice of Ori's arse, that was already slick with water, and pushed a finger in.

 

Ori moaned in a shrill tone and threw his head back, Dwalin only looked up then at Ori and grew slightly wide eyed. The small man's skin was a creamy alabaster and his hair a alluring bronze in the shining moon light, his plump lips were parted and a heavy stream of pants and moans came from between them. Dwalin bit his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly as he shoved another finger inside of Ori and scissoring them. After many minutes of continuous fingering Ori moaned and threw his head to land solidly on Dwalins thick shoulder and breathed. 

 

"I'm ready now."

 

Dwalin nodded slightly before pulling his fingers from Ori and replacing it with his painfully hard cock.

 

"Oh god. Dw- Dwalin." 

 

"Ori."

 

Dwalin began thrusting quickly in a way that was pleasurable to the small man as only an experienced lover would know, Ori kissed the sides of Dwalin's neck as the large man pounded him against the cooling wall, keeping him in place by the tight grip on his thighs. Ori panted and squealed into Dwalins neck as the large man pulled him into a different position and began thrusting up, Ori grinding down with every thrust. 

 

 

Ori's screams of pleasure were almost too much for Dwalin to bare as he hammered harder into the small mans entrance in the new position, and as Ori panted into Dwalins neck he knew he was close.

 

"Dwalin, don- don't stop. So close."

 

Dwalin didn't let up on his thrusting and released one of Ori's thighs to grab the smaller mans cock and tug it quickly. 

 

"Come for me Ori, please."

 

Ori came then on command with a loud cry and Dwalin thrusted for a few more moments before spilling inside Ori with a shout of the small mans name. They floated in the water completely spent, only Dwalins strong but numb legs keeping them afloat and holding them against the wall. The pair whispered confessions of love, until they heard loud shouts from next door, both looked over to see Nori leaning against the railing of the balcony with a glass of steaming milk in his hands.

 

"Can you please do that elsewhere!"Nori shouted in annoyance before continuing. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

 

"Sorry Nori!" Ori shouted before placing his brightly flushed face into Dwalin's shoulder, Nori then shouted something inaudible before going inside with a slam of wooden doors.

 

The couple stayed in the pool a moment longer before untangling themselves and climbing out, both quickly running back to their room to finish their last day with a bang, quite literally. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (If you have a request please go to the first work of this series! Thank you!)
> 
> ((Oh god... tell me what you think??))


End file.
